


Family Plans

by astroshark



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Family Planning, M/M, Mention of sensory issues, Mention of trans female character, Starting A Family, Talk of Pregnancy, Trans Male Characters, mention of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroshark/pseuds/astroshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke and Han discuss the idea of starting a family together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Plans

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to apologize for the kind of shitty title. I'm bad at coming up with them.
> 
> Secondly, I'm aware that pregnancy is a topic that can be triggering for dfab trans people. I did not write this with intentions of triggering anyone.
> 
> As a dfab trans man who would like to be a dad at some point in my life, however, and who also connects quite a bit with Han, this is really more me thinking of trans men Luke and Han that really want to be parents.

The couple had had this conversation a thousand times over, it felt, yet here they were, having the same conversation again. They were taking a rest stop for the night on a planet whose name had long since slipped the smuggler's memory. Under the light of the stars creeping in from the window of the pilot's quarters, the two conversed.

"Are you sure about this, Han?" The Jedi asked, his brows drawn together, eyes large with worry. "If we go through with this, it's going to change everything."

"I know, kid," Han replied, nodding. "I'm sure about this. You asked me the same exact question last week, and the week before, and the month before that. The answer hasn't changed since."

"There's so much we have to consider before we do this, though," Luke reminded him. "I mean, for one you probably won't be able to bind for the majority of it. Then there's the matter of a donor, and whether or not it'll even work. It'l probably have to be timed perfectly if we want it to work on the first try. Then there's waiting out the pregnancy, and the birth in the end. And _then_ there's raising the baby, and -"

"Luke," the smuggler said, interrupting the other's worried ramblings. It was odd to see him like this, since he was usually calm and collected, albeit a complete goof, and could often come up with a working plan on the spot, thinking on his toes. It seemed, however, that this only applied in action, and it was an entirely different story when it cane to personal affairs. "I know you're worried, but we've talked over everything plenty of times. We've considered it all."

"I just want to be sure..."

"We have everything planned out already, Luke," Han insisted, attempting to reassure him. "Leia is still offering to be our donor. She just needs the word. Timing won't be much of an issue either. I asked Leia to keep track of my cycle for me, because we both know I'd have forgotten to keep track the minute the idea was mentioned. If it doesn't work the first time, we can keep trying."

It was Luke's turn to interrupt Han. "But what about dysphoria, the birth, the pregnancy as a whole?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself. First, I'm comfortable enough with my body that dysphoria won't be much of a problem. Whether or not I can bind won't really matter, since sensory issues prevent me from binding most days anyways. And as long as everything goes well, there shouldn't be much to worry about during the pregnancy, and the birth shouldn't be an issue. Raising the kid comes after. We'll just take it one step at a time."

There was a moment of silence between the two as the Jedi considered his partner's words. It wasn't long before he broke the silence, repeating himself again. "Are you sure?"

Han locked eyes with Luke. It only lasted a few seconds before he broke the contact, but the gesture was significant enough to show he was serious.

"Yes. I'm sure. I want this, more than anything else I've ever wanted. Do _you_?"

Luke nodded slowly. There was nothing he wanted more. He had found someone he felt at home with, someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and to be a family with. There was nothing he wanted more.

"I do. I really do."

"All we have to do now is take it one day at a time. Start by letting Leia known we're going through with it."

Han couldn't help the smile that crept across his lips at the thought. They would be parents. The idea brought with it a slew of other worries, like whether or not he would be a good father, but he pushed the thoughts aside for now. Despite Luke's own worries, he shared Han's genuine smile.

-

With Leia's help, it was none to Han's surprise that the smuggler found himself being dragged to the nearest medcenter almost twelve weeks after that conversation. Luke had been incredibly surprised, having thought it would not work on the first try, and had been the one to drag Han to the medcenter after several weeks of recurring nausea and vomiting, an increase in intensity and frequency of his mood swings, and the very beginnings of weight gain associated with pregnancy. By then, Han had already figured it out, while Luke wanted to be completely certain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of continuing this, and possibly turning it into a series, or simply writing other fics to go along with this. I'm not entirely sure about it yet, however.
> 
> I hope this was enjoyable to read!


End file.
